User talk:Mizuhara Yukie
Welcome Hi, guys! I love to be friends with everyone especially InaGo Fans lol. I want to talk a lot with you guys and become good friends in this site :D I myself still haven't watched the episode yet XD. I am just collecting those pictures from net and to specify I find most of the pictures from tumblr. And, please next time try to put a signature on your message by clicking on the signature button or using the four tildes. It would make me easier to know who sent me a message. :) 11:22, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi, hope we can be friends, I have seen your tumbler account and wanted to ask you is this pic real? Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 09:16, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Desert Lion (GO) Yeah, I saw it~ However, the page name can always be changed~ Feel free to change it~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 15:48, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Contributions on other wiki Hey Mizuhara! I have noticed that it's you that's been adding the plots to the Galaxy characters, so I want to thank you for that! I'm sure no one else would do all of them, so you're really helping the wiki out! The main reason I am speaking to you here though is; I want you to join the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Wiki! We need a few hands there, as there aren't many people who contribute; and I think you would be the perfect user to contribute here! I am not telling you to join, so If you don't want to, you don't have to, I'm just asking because I really think you would be of great help there~ Hope you reply soon! GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]21:48/07.19.2013 re: Hi Sure, no problem! Feel free to use it. Fideo Ardena Odin Sword ' '''14:04/08.2.2013 Photo Why did you deleted the photo I added to Minaho's gallery? (talk) 09:39, August 6, 2013 (UTC)Andrew13112001 (talk) 09:39, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Photo On the activity list,it said you edited Minaho's Gallery.When I go to check it,the photo I added was gone. Andrew13112001 (talk) 10:09, August 6, 2013 (UTC)Andrew13112001Andrew13112001 (talk) 10:09, August 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Photo In the history,there was a name(who edited the gallery).I clicked on th name,and I got on your page.Explain that. Andrew13112001 (talk) 10:20, August 6, 2013 (UTC)Andrew13112001Andrew13112001 (talk) 10:20, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Question At the top of the page, there is the edit button. There is a down arrow connected to the edit button, and if you click the down arrow, options such as History and Rename will appear, and you click Rename (Note that some pages can't be moved due to locks) Sincerely, 'Angelo Cabrini' 'Kattobi Defense' 16:15, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Scan Oh sure, I get them from this thread: Thread:153510. A user on the Wiki got a screenshot of a new episode summary, from ep 22 to ep 25, so I posted it on the thread and let minna translate it XD And if you're wondering where did the scan coming from, I think it might comes from Facebook... :-? ''' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 15:00, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't have the original link xD If there's someone who might now it, I think it can only be User:Goodwizard, the one who first got the photo's location. I think you should try and ask him ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 15:23, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I got them from a forum, not a scan '''Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 20:13, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Apologize Ahh it's okay, no need to apologize! It seems Pota deleted my page anyway so no worries. マジョレール ☆ディバインアロー☆ 13:31, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Wait... I thought I deleted Mizuhara's page and not yours? I checked the pronunciation on Google Translation and they say it's Ra instead of La so I just go with the page Majj made. Sorry if I did anything wrong, do you need anything to be restored? ▒'Koki'▒'Talk'▒ ▒ 13:39, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Edits Hello. While editing scout character articles, remember not to add the stub template to them, as they are always neglected for scout character articles. Also, remember not to add additional categories manually which are added automatically by templates. -- Sam talk 17:47, 11.15.2013 Re: The Info I found it here, the info is on the bottom of the page. The list of characters in Inazuma Eleven article on the Japanese Wikipedia also has a bit of info. マジョレール ☆ディバインアロー☆ 14:16, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:Question Sure thing, Mizuhara-san~~ I got the titles from here. There are only titles though, witout the summaries. Hope this will help you~~ Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 07:17, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best Wishes~~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 22:22, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Scout Characters Next time before adding Scout Character pages, would you check and see if the scout characters debuted earlier? It's wrong information Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 21:12, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Leaderboard Congratulations for making it into the top 19~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 15:43, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Re:Merge Hmm... You're right~! I think we can merge them together~ You got my fully permission to do so~! Leave a message on Sarjes'/Pixie's talk page to inform the others about thr merge and then, everything will be fine~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 17:18, January 23, 2014 (UTC) No problem~! It is a good question~ Just copy the info from Pixie to Sarjes and them make from Pixie a redirect page so it can be redirected to Sarjes~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 05:06, January 25, 2014 (UTC) A redirect page is a page that will redirect you another page~ For example, if Tenma is linked like this: Tenma, then the page will be redirected to Matsukaze Tenma instead to the page called Tenma~ I hope you understand it now~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 09:41, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Leave the pixie page to me~ I will make it a redirect page~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 10:01, January 25, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome! No problem, I am totally fine with it~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 10:16, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Re:Ask Ya~! I got the same problem~! I am editing with my phone too right now~ However, I only have the problem on this wiki and not on the others, the other wikis are doing fine for me on the computer~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 13:09, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Same here~ It started on Thursday too for me~ It is weird... I hope it will be fixed soon-- However, there are users who don't have the problem and some that do have it~ It is really weird-- Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 13:20, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Ya~! I was wondering if you still have the problem with the wikia?~ If so, which browser do you use?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 17:03, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Ah okay~ ^ ^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 05:16, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Re:Permission I agree, go ahead~! You have my permission to change it~ Just don't forget to say that it is also a character song~ (Just like Bokutachi no Shiro~) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 06:06, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Kame Reon Edit Why was my edit on Kame Reon undone by you? Wasn't it right of me to say about his habit or something? Juuldude (talk) 21:49, April 19, 2014 (UTC)Juuldude Kame Reon edit I asked you why you changed my edit from Kame Reon, but you didn't react so I'm asking you again why you changed it. Juuldude (talk) 15:16, April 26, 2014 (UTC)Juuldude